I Wished and I Thought
by Helena The Narcoblix
Summary: Itachi was a man who would always prefer to be alone but she always tried to make him feel less alone... She tried everything but he never noticed... Was he blind or just pretending to be one? Will her efforts and scarifices be ever enough? A story showing love at its finest...


She didn't know why she loved him, not even a clue. Was it because of his looks? She didn't even notice that until they went on a real mission together. Was it because of his calm demeanor? She even thinks that it's strange and never even got used to it. What's with him that made her fall so deep that even sunlight would fail to reach her? He's so strange, weird, or should she say extraordinary.

"Why think about someone else when Kisame Hoshigaki is around?"

Kisame's words knocked her out of her stupor. She blinked as the he revealed his perfectly white serrated teeth.

"Oh come Xi-chan! Why can't you just say that you have a crush on me. That you admire me."

His words made her chuckle. She crossed her arms and stared at him. This man never fails to make awkward jokes at the most awkward time.

"Okay... I admire you're confidence." she told him.

This made Kisame grin wider than he did previously. Creepy might the best word to describe it. He placed his arms behind his head and started to lie down beside a huge root. Then there was again silence. Gentle whispers were brought by the winds, gentle songs humans couldn't comprehend. She saw lights flew and danced as she hummed with the gentle breeze. Green, blue, and lavender, all formed ripples of various sizes. Then the colors danced once again and flew upwards. Together they burst out like fireworks and formed creatures of lands and seas. Whales swam around her, tigers ran and a falcon maneuvered and dove in front of her. At intense speed the animals ran towards each other. They collided and formed one line with different strips of colors. The line of colors danced through every soft note and then slowly made soft curve and danced through the direction of a person Xifos adored.

The colors gingerly danced and swirled at every possible direction and softly disappeared by the time they touched Itachi's nose. Itachi had no idea of what just happened. He ,just like the usual, sat on the far corner in complete silence. It was as if he was counting every ember that would fly as the fire would crackle. She looked at him, why does it have to be him?

The dancing colors reminded her of her father. He once told her that whenever she's somewhere around the forest, she would see bright colors dancing. This is some kind of a mark that will allow you to know for whom you will offer your heart forever. If she hasn't met the person yet, the colors will slowly fade away in swirls. If they already met then the colors will dance and point that person in particular. She has done that a couple of times but they would always point out Itachi. She wasn't sure if this was accurate or not. She was so buried into her thoughts and didn't even notice that she was staring at him so intently.

"You detected enemies?" he asked.

His words slowly crawled up her earlobes like roots brought to life. She looked away and shook her head. She sat down and closed her eyes, some of her shiny brown locks were blown by the wind. She wasn't that graceful, she was clumsy in fact. She isn't really pretty; just the average. She had almost ghostly pale skin and a pair of chestnut brown eyes. Itachi , although somehow startled by what happened, just pushed away the strange moment.

"I might not even have that cool look but I still have visible gills! They look more awesome so I don't think you could catch her attention, Itachi" Kisame exclaimed almost singing each word.

He's always been a happy guy throughout the moments. In missions or not, Kisame would always liven things up.

Xifos smiled as the she slowly drifted towards the realm of dreams. Itachi, on the other hand, stayed awake for awhile still troubled. Everything seems to remind him of her. Like the winds, she's always there although not really physically present. She's always there where ever he would go like a string attached to his finger. Then he slowly gave up on his thoughts of her and let the stars and the universe lull him to sleep.


End file.
